Autumn comes after Summer
by Yasmine HP
Summary: This is a story of boy meets girl. It seems to be a trivial story. Tom, a romantic guy who is searching desperatly for a lovestory after a bad break-up. We say that after hurricanes, comes rainbow. Maybe after Summer,Autumn will be the one. Maybe.
1. Prologue: Autumn 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ **The characters are unfortunatly**** not mine, so Tom Hansen will stay that desesperate guy who's looking for love. But the character of Autumn has not yet been husked, so I handle it as I please. This story will talk about Tom and his relationship with Autumn. The prologue I wrote is the final scene of 500 days of Summer, so it's not plagiat ! I added some narratif paragraphs, I hope you'll enjoy ^^  
><strong>

** Kisses readers (yes I hope to be read ! Poor me) And...**

** REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**AUTUMN (1)**

_ There's only two kinds of people in the world. There's women, and there's men._

Most days of the year are unremarkable. They begin, and they end, with no lasting memories made in between. Most days have no impact on the course of a life.

Tom's going for a job interview.  
>He walks down the hall without looking right or left, confident, and sits on the couch in the waiting room. A young woman were sitting there already. A competitor? He nodded to be polite to the young woman, as a hello, then looked away, his attention diverted by the sight of the place. Nothing to compare with the building he used to work in the last month. Nothing. No greeting cards, no copy room, and surely no Summer.<p>

**« Are you interviewing?**  
><strong>- Sorry?<br>- Are you interviewing.. for, the audition..?  
>- Oh yeah, well are you?<br>****- Yes. » **

She shook her head madly. Then, he whispered:

**« The competition.**  
><strong>- Apparently.<br>- Yeah, so... a little awkward.  
>- Yeah.<br>- Well, uh, I hope you, don't get the job.  
>- Well I hope <em>you<em> won't get the job ! **_She says with a persuasive air emphasizing the "you". »_

They laughed at the reply of the young brunette.

**« Have I seen you before ?**  
><strong>- Me? I don't think so.<br>- Do you ever go to Angela's Plaza ?  
>- Yes... That's like my favorite spot in the city. <strong>_He wondered with a smile._**  
>- Yeah, except for the parking lots, but...<br>- Yeah, yeah I agree ! **_He interupted her, surprised, with a smile on his face._**  
>- Yeah, yeah I think I've seen you there.<br>- Really?  
>- Yeah...<br>- I haven't seen you?  
>- You must not have been looking... »<br>**

If Tom had learned anything, it was that you can't ascribe great cosmic significance to a simple earthly event. Coincidence, that's all anything ever is, nothing more than coincidence... Tom had finally learned, there are no miracles. There's no such thing as fate, nothing is meant to be. He knew, he was sure of it now.  
>A voice aroused him from his thoughts purely philosophical. He looked up and he find a man standing<p>

**« Tom Henson ?**  
><strong>- Yes.. yes !<br>- It's your turn.  
>- I'm coming! <strong>_He said, jumping up. »_

He stood up and followed the man. Tom had come to understand that miracles do not exist. Fate does not exist. Nothing is drawn. He knew and was sure. Tom was...

« **Excuse me, I... I just left... Can I, uh... Excuse me, one moment.. **_H__e says to the man who had come to arrest him_.»

... pretty sure.

«** Hey!**  
><strong>- You again. <strong>_She replied, smiling._**  
>- Yeah, <strong>_he said with putting that pretty smile in his face._** I was just wondering if maybe after this, if...****» **

He was lost in contemplation of the girl, who wore a broad smile sparkling.

**« ... Can we get some coffee or something?**  
><strong>- I'm sorry I'm... just supposed to see someone.<br>- Ok... **_He replied after a while, looking disappointed. » _

After he had turned his back, she reflect for a while, and finally shook his head, before dressing on her lovely face the same bright smile.

**« Wait.**  
><strong>- Yeah ?<br>- Why not ! **_She said, laughing slightly._  
><strong>- Ok, I will join you... or I'll wait...<br>- We'll figure it out !  
>- We'll figure it out...<strong> _He repeted, lost of words._»

He looked at her, delighted. Then he held out his hand.

**« I'm Tom.**  
><strong>- Nice to meet you. I'm <strong>**Autumn.» **

She shook his hand. He frozed, sounded a bit, thinking a of bad joke, before smiling back at her, looking in the space, amazed. And then, Tom knew again. Tom was trusting in destiny. Again.


	2. Chapter 1: LOVE

**I'm sorry I didn't posted this fort chapter earlier, but I had a lot of exams and I though that no one liked the fiction... But I'm so glad to see that what I though was wrong ! Thank you guys, and don't forget, I just LOVE reviews (k)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: It's just LOVE.<br>**

**AUTUMN (135)**

« **I just love to sit here, feel fresh air playing with my hair... And being, finally, so far away from the croud and the noisy sound of civilisation, you know... From all the construction.**  
><strong>- Uhm, you're supposed to be an architect, Autumn...<strong> _He commented, ironically._  
>- <strong>And so what. It doesn't mean I'm not allowed to enjoy nature...<strong>»

He didn't replay, and layed down on the green ground, closing his eyes and feeling the warm sunshine on his cheeks. Autumn was looking at him, a little bit upset. Then, she joined him, putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes too.

« **See, that's what I hate the most about people.**  
><strong>- What is that.<strong>  
><strong>- People love to judge, without knowing what they talking about.<strong> **Just for the idiot and selfish joy of criticizing.**  
><strong>- Sister, you're so damn right!<strong> _While he was talking, he set down, faking a revolutionary face, putting his arms up. _**Let's just recreate the hippi movement babe ! With all those nudist people, the drug and all those wars about fucking peace!** _Then he layed down again. _**That's right.**  
>- <strong>Tom, I'm not j<strong>**ocking! **_Said Autumn, but Tom wasn't convinced; she was trying to hide her laugh but she couldn't make her smile disappear.  
>-<em> **Okay babe, Sorry. **_Then he set down again and putted his arms up. _**PEACE AND LOVE !  
>- TOOOM ! <strong>_She yelled at him, but she couldn't help but laugh, she found Tom really cute. He layed down again.__  
>-<em> **Okay, you're not jocking... Then you're loving me.  
>- What? Nooooo, I don't.<br>- Yeeeees, you do. If you don't love me, well why do you just love it when I do that... **_He kissed her lips as he was cuddling his cheeks._»

Her cheecks were alternatly colored in red, a shy smile stretched her pink luscious lips.

« **No I donnnnn't...  
>- Oh you don't? <strong>_Replayed Tom, a little bit surprised but playful, then he kissed her again, again, and over again...  
>- <em>**Stooop Tom, stop it ! **_She begged, without stop laughing.»_

Tom stopped his eternal mischievous smile, stood up at once and then, without warning, rushed at her, astride her frail little body resting on the green grass, and reveled in every bit of his body that could reach his lips, while his ears was enjoying his innocent laughter, and he, Tom, thought loved her.  
>God, how much he loved her...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTUMN (2)<strong>

Is it that he was disturbed? If he was really mad, sadomasochistic, he should know. Not only because it was still not come to forget Summer, with any girl since he was out with - first with a friend of Summer, and then decreed that it was a bad idea, with waitresses, prostitutes, and once, he had planned to go out with a friend of his sister, then remembered that pedophilia was an immoral act that was condemned and banned by law in USA- but the worst is that, what he found charming about Autumn was, precisely, the fact that her name wasAutumn. Uncredible. What an idiot. He trusted in fate once he had done well to have, and now again at his own risk, he does not lament his fate again after. As they say, "cheat on me once, shame on you, cheat on me twice, shame on me".  
>Anyway, now that he had invited her and she was just sitting there, facing him, he would not escape that way, after all, it was not a coward ... just a nice guy that bad luck would not let go. Therefore she was pretty, she had even dug small pits when she smiled, he loved it. It was something he even considered a major asset of beauty and attraction.<p>

« **What would you like to have ? **_Asked the server.  
>- <em>**A bloody mary please**, _Respond both of Tom and Autumn together as __a same and one person.  
>- <em>**Okay Sir, Madam. **»

He nodded his head and turned back, while Autumn glanced at him enchanted and a little bit surprised.

«** I found my soulmate!** _She said, bursting into laughs.  
>- <em>**Heeey, easy Autumn, I'm everybody's soulmate ! And also you cheated, I was the first one who ordered Bloody Mary !  
>- No you wasn't, I was!<br>- Well, I'm your soulmate. **»

She smiled again, and looked into Tom's eyes, then she gave him a wink, before drinking herBloody Mary that the server just gave them.  
>Tom looked at her, and though to himself "It's a sign.", and looked up to the sky.<br>Everybody deserves a second chance, even fate...


End file.
